


the proof is in the ...

by afinch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earthbender Zuko, Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: Zuko always broods. No matter the universe.





	the proof is in the ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranna/gifts).



Zuko sat at the edge of the cliff, kicking his feet against the edge. Stupid, stupid, stupid, it was all so stupid. Azula could bend metal like a champion, and he could barely get the metal spoon to bend. Why did she have to show him off in everything? It wasn't fair. 

"Zuko?" the voice was soft, but the unmistakable voice softened some of his anger. 

"I'm over here, mom."

She followed his voice and came to sit next to him, putting a soothing arm around him. "What's wrong honey?"

He scowled, "Why is she so much better than me?"

Ursa laughed, "Strength isn't always better, love. Azula loves to show how powerful she is, but it leaves her vulnerable. You're more guarded. You like to protect the ground you're standing on. That's not weakness, it's a strength in and of itself."

He was not swayed by this. "I'm never going to bend like her."

She kissed the top of his head, "You can do anything you believe you can do."

"Someone's gotta take down those Firebender Invaders," Zuko said darkly. "I must prove myself to father."

Ursa put both arms around him and held him tightly, "You don't ever have to prove yourself to me, I love you just the way you are."

Zuko softened, and put his arms around his mother, "I love you, too."


End file.
